Patapon: Dawn of Darkness
Patapon: Dawn of Darkness is a continuation of Patapon 3. It takes place in several places, such as Earthend and the Yamipon Kingdom. Story After the Patapons have settled in Earthend, they find a mysterious monolith at the center of Earthend. They tried to make sense of what is the purpose of the monolith, not knowing that demons have been trapped inside the monolith for eons. When the Patapons tried to break the stone, they accidentaly unleashed the demons that was trapped inside, including the King of the Underworld, the Archking. Earthend fell into darkness and chaos as Patapons were possessed one after the other, including Meden. Amidst all the chaos, some Patapons managed to survive, and watch in horror as Earthend transform, from a majestic paradise into a gigantic lair of demons. The remaining Patapons was forced to go back to the Hideout, and they asked Almighty to help them. Almighty, upon hearing this, He went back from the heavens, as an Uberhero. ---CUT TO ENDING (SPOILERS)--- Finally, the Patapons have set foot upon their rightful kingdom; Earthend was theirs to rule! However, it will be their toughest battle, as they must go beyond the overwhelming darkness... into the heart of the Yamipon empire. As they rested upon the doors of the devil, the walls so high that it seemed to touch the sky, the gleaming obsidian imbued with a foul energy. Without a very powerful piece of artillery, they would not be able to penetrate the walls. However, the Karmens came as Meden had foretold. And along with them soared a magnificent airship, as if it could rain down absolute destruction and send the Yamipons back to the wretched monolith they came from. They broke through the walls with superior firepower and spread chaos throughout the Yamipon kingdom. Battling armies after armies, the Patapons began to grow weary, and their precious comrades fell, slowly one by one. But there was no turning back; victory was so close! Finally, with one mighty heave, they flooded into the royal palace and the Yamipon resistance was nearly crushed. But to their shock, they didn't find the Archking on the throne; but the vile and maleficent Kagagatan! With no patience to tolerate these outrageous schemes, the Patapons charged with full force. Kagagatan, an adept sorcerer and master of the dark arts, was a formidable opponent. But even the general was overwhelmed, and Uberhero struck for the killing blow. IT'S A TRAP! Kagagatan began to pull the Patapons into a black hole under their feet, preparing to erase them from the face of the earth. But a bolt of magic struck Kagagatan and brought him to the floor. Sir Adnesk had returned, and decided to rally with the Patapons! There's plenty of miracles for today! However, at the request of the Archking, he was willing to give up the kingdom for Kagagatan's safety, which is somewhat unheard of... And vowed to make Adnesk regret his decision. All the remaining Yamipons then abandoned the kingdom, and left it in ruins. There was little time to celebrate, as the Patapons have learned that it wouldn't be important if the Archking lost the kingdom or not. His base at the obsidian Dark Tower was complete, and the final stages of his plan was underway. Seven out of nine evil spirits, the broken fragments of his soul, had returned to him. His powers were almost whole. Enemy The main antagonists in this game are the Yamipons, the Generals, and the Archking. Yamipons- They are mostly support for the generals and the Archking. They are the: Generals- They command the whole Yamipon army. They are: Uberheroes *Shurikanja *Myamsar *Tondenga *Charibassa *Extrudum *Taterazay *Yumiyacha *Yarida *Garorrja The Godly *Backkiller *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? *??? Places Sharptooth: *Forest of Ujis *Uji Swamp *Arena of Acrimony *Ygdrassil of Acrimony Mischevous: *Snow Plain of Treants *Graveyard of Ice *Racing Alley of Lust *Catacomb of Lust Deathorn: *Desert of Death *Yamipon Oasis *Missile Range of Artifice *Cave of Artifice Darkwand *Volacno Zone of Malevolence *Ketkyuki Wasteland *Arena of Malevolence *Volcano of Malevolence Sorrowflute: *Mountain of Fog *Rocky Valley *Racing Alley of Tyranny *Tower of Tyranny Rhoden: *Storm Crater *Yamipon Fort *Missile Range of Vengeance *Castle of Vengeance Kagagatan: *Underworld Gate *Land of the Dead *Arena of Death *Evilmass of Death Archking: *Yamipon Kingdom * Silver Hoshipon's Prison * Throne Room Jak the Reaper: *Mountain of Fog *Pata-Pole *Yamipon kingdom *Storm Crater *Area of Hell *Tower of Hell Category:Yamipon Tribe Category:Patapon Fan Fiction Games Category:Patapon: Dawn of Darkness